(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a urethane resin, a fixing member, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
To improve the long-life of a fixing member, there is a method in which the surface of the fixing member is made hard to thereby enhance the resistance to scratching of the fixing member.